The conventional detergent or cleansing compositions (for example, shampoos) were highly irritant such that they facilitated itching or caused allergic reactions, with the result that they could not be used for patients with skin diseases, especially with sensitive skin such as atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, etc.
The object of the invention is to provide a hypoirritant detergent composition which can be safely used for patients with atopic dermatitis or the like skin diseases, particularly with sensitive skin to external irritants.